Researching on the Internet, or even determining where to begin a search for desired information, can be complicated and daunting for unsophisticated computer users having a need to find information related to a particular printed document. Computers provide a convenient means to search for information, documents, and any other electronic forms of data. However, to find information related to a printed document, a user still has to determine applicable research terms from the document and input the research terms into a computer to initiate a search process, which is typically accomplished with a search engine.
Scanning technology captures an image, or regions of an image, from a printed document, photograph, or other similar image media, and converts the image regions into an electronic form. Advances in media reproduction and imaging technology have created smaller and affordable multifunction devices in place of traditional stand-alone, single purpose devices such as photocopiers, fax machines, and flatbed scanners. Multifunction devices, as the name implies, are devices capable of multiple functions such as printing, copying, scanning, faxing and/or emailing. An example of a multifunction device commonly referred to as a digital sender scans an image media and can email the scanned image to a recipient, without the need of a desktop computing device.